C'est un adieu ?
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Duo fait remettre une lettre à Heero. Soulagement...ou douleur bien pire que l'inquiétude?   la faute à la musique, ne me laissez plus écrire en écoutant des disques.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Plus haut, Op c'est moi.

Rating : K

Déclaration : Exergue est un synonyme d'inscription !...Ha ! Je ne savais pas ça ! Merci dictionnaire des synonymes.

C'est un adieu ?

Heero rentra dans l'appartement de fonction que le natté n'avait jamais voulu quitter, même quand son salaire d'adjudant le lui avait permis. Depuis il avait bien gagné un où deux échelons.

Laissant ses clés dans le vide-poche comme à l'accoutumée, il fut troublé par le silence dans lequel elles tintèrent.

« Duo, c'est moi ! »

Parcourant les pièces, il sentit son souffle se couper. Tout avait été vidé, les affaires de Duo avaient disparues, seul le mobilier de fonction était toujours en place. Ne perdant pas son sang froid, il était quand même le lieutenant Yui, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau.

« Vous avez bien appelé le bureau du lieutenant Maxwell, si le message est prioritaire, contactez directement Lady Une au poste 1, sinon contactez le lieutenant Parker qui entrera en fonction lundi le… »

Raccrochant, il eut l'impression que son cœur avait lâché.

C'est en courant qu'il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la base. À l'entrée, le garde de sécurité le héla, mais il ne fit que lever son badge pour lui prouver qu'il avait le droit d'entrer et fonça vers les ascenseurs il était tellement fébrile que ses mains tremblaient quand il entra le code lui permettant d'accéder au bureau de l'administration. Le bureau de Lady Une était le dernier du couloir, mais il parcourut si vite la distance qu'il n'en eut même pas conscience.

Débouchant comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, il envoya la porte claquer sur le mur, faisant sursauter la femme, qui baissa son revolver quand elle le reconnut.

« Yui ! Nom de Dieu ! Vous m'avez fait une peur de tous les diables ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! »

« Maxwell, où est-il ! »

Lady Une fronça les sourcils, puis un air de compréhension illumina son visage.

« Se pourrait-il qu'il ait oublié de vous aviser de son départ ? »

Heero soupira de soulagement, il avait imaginé le pire.

« J'ignore ce que vous lui voulez, mais quoi que ce soit, vous allez devoir le contacter à nos bureaux en chine : il a été réaffecté à sa demande et je puis vous assurer que le capitaine Chang était plus qu'heureux de l'accueillir et de me rafler l'un de mes meilleurs infiltrateurs. À votre air éberlué, je crois qu'il a oublié de vous en aviser… Quoi qu'il en soit, sortez maintenant, j'étais en pleine conversation avec nos amis de L-4. »

Le congédiant sans plus faire attention à lui, il se sentit forcé de lui obéir.

Refermant machinalement la porte il se dirigea, un peu comme un zombie, jusqu'à la sortie. Quand, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'adjudant de Duo, enfin son ancien adjudant, il eut à peine un salut. Parker le reconnut, d'abord surpris, il lui sourit.

« Lieutenant Yui, le lieutenant Maxwell m'avait chargé d'une dernière mission avant son départ, il souhaitait que je vous remette ceci. »

Saisissant la lettre, il attendit d'être dans le décor familier de sa voiture pour ouvrir l'enveloppe que lui avait donnée Parker. Si on lui avait demandé, il lui aurait été impossible d'expliquer comment il avait fait le trajet du bureau de Lady Une à sa voiture. Comment Duo avait pu partir sans même lui dire au revoir ?

Ses mains tremblantes déchirèrent le rabat de l'enveloppe bleue où son nom avait été écrit en lettres élégantes de la main de Duo. Les premiers mots emplirent son regard de larmes.

_« Si je pouvais, je te dirais reste avec moi, mais mon cœur se déchire, car je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous avez une famille._

_J'ai envie de courir vers toi, de te ramener contre moi, mais cela ne rendrait que les choses plus difficiles. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à votre enfant à naître, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça à elle. Je le vois dans tes yeux, je le vois quand on fait l'amour, quand tu me tiens dans tes bras et que je frémis sous tes doigts. C'est écrit dans tes yeux que c'est elle que tu aimes. _

_J'ai si longtemps été là, à t'attendre. Je regarde ce calendrier où je faisais des X comme un gamin en attente de Noël. Tu étais mon Noël à l'avance. Un beau Noël que j'attendais en mourant de ton absence, en m'ennuyant de tes yeux, de ta voix, de tout ce qui était toi. _

_Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie d'aller tout lui dire. D'aller raconter chaque minute de ces nuits enflammées où tu me faisais l'amour comme si j'étais le seul. Mais la seule pensée de te faire du mal m'en a empêché. _

_Quand tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. C'est étrange de se sentir heureux pour toi alors que mon cœur se brise en morceaux. Je te souriais, tu te rappelles, mais j'étais anéantis, je ne pouvais même plus parler._

_Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais rien promis, et je ne te blâme pas, mais mon cœur d'artichaut n'avait pas compris la consigne apparemment. Moi je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, pas alors que je suis si amoureux de toi, pas alors qu'elle attend son homme, le père de ses enfants quand nous sommes ensemble. _

_Je ne pourrai jamais lutter contre ça, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner si je mettais une famille en péril. _

_Je vais me permettre de te parler en ami ! Je ne suis qu'une seconde dans ton existence, elle est ta vie. Arrête de faire le con, tu vas avoir un fils nom de Dieu ! Alors, retourne auprès de ta femme et restes-y !_

_Nous deux ce fut pour moi un beau rêve, mais le matin est là, un peu amer, un peu douloureux. Je vais survivre ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en train de faire une lettre de suicide. C'est juste un adieu à un amant, un au revoir pour un ami._

_Je te souhaite, sincèrement, tout le bonheur du monde auprès de Réléna et de votre petit. Tu mérites ce bonheur plus que toutes autres personnes en ce monde. _

_Je t'aime, alors fais bien attention à toi. _

_ Duo. »_

Laissant la lettre glisser de ses doigts, il se penchant sur le volant, secoué de sanglots.

Le juge Conscience : Condamné ! Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant de vous faire lapider par des fans de 1X2 ?

OP : Heu !…Bien en fait, au départ j'avais juste la lettre que mon vieux disque de Lara Fabian que j'écoutais en boucle m'a inspirée…mais je me suis dit c'était p't'être court pour une fic. Alors, j'ai fait un petit contexte… Mea Culpa.

Le juge Conscience : Allez-y, lancez les pierres ! C'est le bouton juste en dessous.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : toujours la même chose, je suis moi, y a rien a faire pour me changer, pourtant y en qui ont essayer.

Raiting, heuuu, regarder ce que j'ai marqué la première fois…parce que je m'en rappelle plus !

Déclaration : Je veux un oreiller ! cela dit, les personnage ne sont pas à moi !

Bien passons au plus intéressant, alors vous êtes dans la tête de Heero, plus communément appelé POV cet technique consistent à vous expédier dans sa tête. Vous avez vos manteau ?

Ho ! Et pensez à remercier ma bêta MERCI leloo-chan, sans toi la plupart des lecteurs auraient perdu leurs yeux sinon.

ooOOoo

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le cœur battant de toutes ses forces, semblant vouloir sortir de mon torse. Des images revinrent, comme en surimpression sur ma rétine et j'allumais vivement ma lampe de chevet pour chasser les fantômes.

Je faisais souvent des cauchemars. Ça avait commencé à la fin de la guerre. Des souvenirs dont j'avais cru être débarrassé était revenu traîtreusement en cinématique quand j'avais les yeux fermés. Petite séance de film d'horreur personnel avec, à l'occasion, des détails amplifiés pour faire bonne mesure.

Trowa m'avait confié faire les mêmes au moindre facteur de stress. Des rêves horribles que seule la chaleur de Quatre à ses côtés permettait d'adoucir. Souvent il se réveillait en sueur et tremblant, totalement désorienter. Quatre devait alors le pendre dans ses bras et le bercer pour qu'il arrive à se détendre.

On ne traversait pas une guerre sans en garder des séquelles et Nous les pilotes de Gundam, on en avait accumulé plus que notre lot. Tous les cinq, nous avions été en première ligne, risquant nos vie à chaque jour où presque, tuant à chaque jour où presque. Nous gardions encore des cicatrices bien vivantes de cette époque, il aurait été impossible de faire autrement.

Nous n'en parlions pas souvent, pour certain pas du tout. Et quand nous le faisions c'était toujours avec cette pudeur qu'on garde face au pire monstre qu'on affronte : nous même. Il n'y a pas de fuite possible, pas de cachette quand ce sont nos souvenirs qui nous tourmentent.

On a beau se dire « C'est terminé. », les images sont encore là, bien vivace. On entend toujours les râles, les plaintes, et il y a cette putain d'horreur qui vous prend au ventre. On souhaite que ça s'arrête, on voudrait ne jamais avoir vécu ça, on voudrait tout chasser de notre esprit mais on ne peut même pas crier. On ne peut rien faire contre ça, rien du tout. Juste attendre que ça passe.

Je suis loin d'être un expert en la matière, mais de tous les sentiments l'impuissance m'apparaît comme étant le pire. Et bon sang, on se sent souvent impuissant quand on a peur de fermer l'œil comme un enfant à peur du noir.

Regardant le cadran qui indiquait en diode lumineuses trois heures du matin je soupirais de découragement. Je n'avais réussit à dormir que deux heures depuis le dernier cauchemar.

Repoussant mes couvertures, je me décidais à me lever et me rendis dans la salle de bain.

Le carrelage était gelé, mais j'avais connu bien pire. De plus le froid me permettait de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je savais qu'il m'en fallait toutefois un peu plus pour chasser réellement mes démons. Je m'approchais donc du lavabo et ouvrais en grand le robinet d'eau froide. Mon geste, brusque et empressé, me rappela un souvenir que je tentais d'enterrer loin, très loin.

Elle était là cette petite fille, immobile, et couverte de sang qui me tendait son chien, semblant me demander de faire quelque chose.

J'observais mes mains, soudain couverte d'un liquide rouge et poisseux et sentit l'horreur monter. Mon dieu pas encore. Pitié pas encore.

Projetant l'eau glacée contre mon visage je m'appuyais au lavabo, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais besoin de me ressaisir.

« Des souvenirs Yui, se ne sont que des souvenirs »

Marmonnant, je tentais de chasser ses images qui voulaient jaillir de mon esprit. J'attrapais la serviette à main et m'épongeais d'un geste un peu incertain. Puis, luttant contre l'envie de détourner mon regard je fixais franchement mes mains qui, bien sûr, étaient parfaitement propre.

L'enfant n'avait jamais été là, je le savais bien. Et j'étais sain d'esprit, ça aussi je le savais.

Ayant soudain un besoin incontrôlable de fraîcheur, je laissais tomber la serviette dans le lavabo et allais ouvrir en grand la fenêtre. Le courant d'air frais qui s'engouffra me fit du bien. Je me laissais alors tomber sur le rebord du bain. Je m'y asseyais, enfouissant ma tête entre mes mains.

Il fallait que je respire profondément, l'air frais du soir qui coulait sur ma peau m'y aida et je me calmais peu à peu, renvoyant tout ça dans ce petit coffre fort dont ça n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir sortir. Mon cœur commençait à reprendre un pouls normal alors que la frayeur refluait lentement. Trop lentement.

C'était de pire en pire c'est temps-ci. Le stress tout simplement.

Plus le grand congrès pour la préservation de la paix approchait, plus je me sentais tendu. Et plus j'étais tendu, plus ces espèces de flash avaient la mauvaise habitude de revenir. Plus ils revenaient, plus j'étais tendu. Foutu cercle vicieux qui me faisait regretter ce supposé "honneur" d'être responsable de la sécurité durant le congrès.

À cela venait s'ajouter une tension supplémentaire : j'allais le revoir, LUI, pour la première fois après trois ans.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, c'était un héros de la guerre, un Perventers plus que compétent et son amant allait être présent en tant que représentant de L5. Disons que s'il n'était pas venu, ça n'aurait pas tenu du miracle, mais pas loin. Et puis, il fallait bien que je le revoie un jour, je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à l'éviter. Même si ça faisait mal, j'allais devoir le côtoyer pendant près de deux semaines.

Me redressant, je respirais profondément pour retrouver totalement mon calme, observant dans la glace ce regard vide. Vide je l'étais, je l'avais toujours été. Le seul moment ou un peu de chaleur était venu s'aventurer dans ma vie, je l'avais perdu.

Par maladresse, par peur, par devoir…. Je ne sais pas trop. Un mélange de trois sans doute.

Puis, j'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle ne contenait pas grand-chose. Des rasoirs, de la crème à raser, des bouteilles, des flacons. J'hésitais un instant, la main suspendue dans le vide, à quelques centimètres de l'un d'entre un.

Finalement, je refermais la porte sans y toucher, (je n'aimais pas le somnifère, il vous laissait trop vulnérable), et retournait dans ma chambre. M'étendant dans mon lit, je fixais le plafond, sachant que ce serait encore une très longue nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes à observer les ombres joués sur les murs je me remis à penser intensément : quand je ne parviens pas à dormir, si je n'ai rien à faire, je me mets à penser…

Dieu que j'ai pu penser dans ma vie.

C'est à la fois ma force et ma plus grande faiblesse. J'ai toujours été trop réfléchit, ayant le besoin de tout expliqué de tout analyser. Mais certaine chose ne s'analyse ni ne s'explique par la logique. C'est pour ça que militairement parlant moi et Duo formions une si bonne équipe. Il a toujours compris l'âme humaine mieux que tous ceux que je puisse connaître. Même Quatre.

Cette fois, mes pensées m'ayant déjà amenée vers la pente descendante, je songeais à cette lettre toujours dans ma veste, à la façon dont j'avais été trahi par Relena, à la façon dont j'avais renoncé à lui.

Je n'ai jamais su exprimer clairement mes sentiments. Jamais su dire « je t'aime ».

Quand quelqu'un fait partit de votre vie depuis très longtemps vous vous dîtes que cette personne est là pour toujours. Qu'elle vous connaît si bien qu'elle sait ce que vous pensez, ressentez…

Mais personne ne lit dans votre tête.

Personne ne sait jamais vraiment ce qui s'y passe. Et présumé savoir, présumé que l'autre sait, ça, c'est comme jouez à la roulette russe. Un beau jour on finit par manqué de chance et on récolte le fruit de notre insolence.

C'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je me rappel encore de la douleur…en fait je n'ai jamais cessé de la ressentir. C'est comme un poignard qu'on tournerait doucement sans jamais s'arrêter. Une lame acérer qui viendrait vous transpercer le cœur dès que vous relâchez votre attention. Bref, c'était la pire douleur que j'ai jamais ressentit.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu laisser les choses se détériorer si vite. Si complètement.

Il a fait des suppositions qui étaient fausse, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait qui aurait pu démentir ses idées. Et puis je croyais Relena enceinte. Je n'aurais jamais pu me regarder en face si j'avais abandonnée la mère de mon enfant.

Quand j'ai su que ce n'était qu'une mascarade…

Je suis encore tellement en colère contre elle, contre la façon dont elle m'avait mentit, dont elle avait manigancé. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour je parviendrais à la respecter à nouveau comme avant. Je sais en tout cas que je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en elle. Peut-être que je lui en veux encore finalement.

Je la revois, se tenant tremblante au milieu de notre salle à manger.

_« __Tu m'as mentit ! »_

_« Heero, attend !__ Je peux t'expliquer ! »_

_« M'expliquer quoi Relena ? Quoi ? Que tu m'as mentit ! Que tu as jouer avec moi ?Que tu es totalement malade et qu'il faut te faire soigner ! »_

_La jeune femme baissa la tête, se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. D'ordinaire ce spectacle le faisait immédiatement accourir, désolé et contrit. Mais pas cette fois. La colère, la douleur, le sentiment de trahison était trop fort._

_« ET TOI ! TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QUE TU ME TROMPES AVEC CE VOLEUR DE MAXWELL ! »_

_« TE TROMPER ! Relena, quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser pour solidifier ta position et éviter qu'un jeune loup assoiffé par le pouvoir ne tente d'accéder au trône en te manipulant j'ai accepté, notre entente __s'arrêtait lÀ__. J'ai couché avec toi parce que tu as profité que je sois complètement saoul et déprimer pour me sauter dessus. Sinon jamais, tu m'entends, __jamais __je n'aurais couché avec toi ! »_

_« Mais tu m'as dit oui, tu es a moi. Heero… tu…tu… étais si froid ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour attirer ton attention, j'ai cru que… »_

_« QUE ME MENTIR ÉTAIT LA BONNE SOLUTION ! »_

J'avais sauté dans le premier avion en partance pour la Chine après ça. Je n'était même pas retourner la voir pour régler les détails du divorce, tout avait été laisser entre les mains de mon avocat. Je faisais tout pour l'éviter depuis.

Mais je ne m'étais jamais expliqué avec Duo. Quand j'étais arrivé là bas il s'était passé presque deux mois depuis son départ précipité.

Les hommes comme lui ne restent jamais seul très longtemps.

Il a ce petit plus que tous apprécient. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimé, cette note chaude dans la voix ou dans la douceur de son rire lorsqu'il est sincère. Une façon de vous sourire, de poser la main sur votre épaule.

Je suppose que Chang avait été là quand il avait eu besoin de soutiens…je ne tiens pas vraiment à savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque je sui arrivé là bas, j'ai filé directement à son appartement. Mais je les ai vu blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant. Image d'un couple heureux. J'étais rentré à Sanck sans qu'ils ne me voient, et personne n'avait jamais su que j'avais été en Chine pour lui parler. Le cœur broyer et si complètement, totalement abattu et déprimé que Lady Une m'avais accordé un congé de deux semaines… Ou plutôt l'avait exigée après que j'ai littéralement terrifié un adjudant.

Le pauvre, il doit encore se demander ce qu'il a bien pu faire de si grave pour attirer une telle colère sur lui.

Au début je ne savais pas trop comment réagir quand Duo avait tenté de reprendre contact avec moi. J'étais…déstabilisé, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Je croyais que s'il était en colère contre moi, s'il me détestait ce serait peut-être plus facile, mais quand j'avais entendu sa voix, je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre. Il me manquait trop. C'était l'homme qui me connaissait le mieux, mon meilleur ami bien avant d'être mon amant. Celui qui me comprenait, le premier qui avait tenté de briser cette barrière qu'il y avait entre moi et le reste du monde.

Alors nous étions revenus à la case « ami ». C'était parfois difficile au téléphone de rester à ma place, de ne pas oublier que je ne pouvais plus prétendre à autre chose qu'à son amitié…et dans moins d'une semaine j'allais le revoir…

Je ne crois pas que j'étais prêt à ça, mais je n'avais jamais fuis dans ma vie, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Penser à ça finit par me couper toute envie de dormir. J'étais beaucoup trop tendu pour espérer le faire de toute façon. Enfilant un Spandex (on ne se refait pas) et un T-shirt je ramassais mes souliers de course, mes clés, et mon permis.

Il ne faut pas être un as de logique pour comprendre qu'un homme qui court à trois heures du matin dans un cartier résidentiel, ça fait suspect. J'avais déjà été contrôlé à quelques reprises et la police du coin commençait à me connaître. Mais on ne sait jamais, j'aurais pu tomber sur un petit nouveau.

Je m'assoyais donc dans les marches de l'entrée pour enfiler mes chaussures et quittait la maison au pas de jogging pour m'échauffer. J'avais choisit cette maison pour deux raisons : décrocher du boulot, (ce que je n'étais jamais complètement capable de faire à l'époque où j'habitais sur la base,) et son emplacement.

C'était calme ici, les voisins vous laissaient la paix et il y avait peu d'enfant. Pas que je n'aimais pas les enfants. Seulement, un cartier où ils ne sont pas nombreux est l'idéal quand vous venez de rentrer d'une mission où vous avez passé trois jours sans dormir, où que vous rentrer d'un quart de nuit.

Parce que les enfants, c'est bruyant.

D'ailleurs j'avais mis du temps, après la guerre, avant de comprendre que Duo avait raison. Ce qu'on attendait d'adolescent c'est qu'il soit bruyant. Nous attirions davantage l'attention sur nous que lui avec notre calme sévère. Mais à l'époque j'étais tellement occupé à nié qu'il me faisait de l'effet que lui accorder le moindre point me semblait un manquement grave aux enseignements du professeur J.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'avait fallut plus longtemps encore avant de comprendre que le Duo que je côtoyais n'était pas, entièrement du moins, le vrai Duo.

Voir son autre côté, celui qui ne portait pas de masque avait été un choc. Il était tellement différent. Plus sombre, plus grinçant, tellement plus amer. J'en ressens encore de la jalousie quand je pense que Trowa là réellement connue bien avant nous tous…

Souvent, on voit au premier coup d'oeil que Trowa et moi sommes des grands amis et que Quatre et Duo sont presque siamois. Mais c'est encore entre eux qu'ils sont le plus proches.

Duo m'a déjà confié que c'était leur sens de l'humour qui les avait d'abord rapproché crois que leur drôle d'amitié a commencé durant la guerre. Une question de vécu je présume : ils ont tous les deux côtoyer le pire de l'homme durant de nombreuse année. Trowa à un vécu si terrible que son esprit a dû en occulter une partie et Duo a plus de mort derrière lui que je ne saurais les compter. Puis, malgré son apparence dissipé, Duo et quelqu'un de réfléchit et de rationnel.

Ils se comprennent tous les deux. Ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord, mais ils se comprennent.

Leur humour n'est pas d'un genre puéril comme celui que Duo employait pour faire enrager Wuffei. Le vrai Duo a un humour…caustique. C'est sarcastique, cynique, grinçant. Parfois quand je les écoute parler de la paix, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des ongles gratter un tableau. Ils n'y croient pas vraiment ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ayant finit de m'échauffer je me mettais au pas de course. Courir à toujours été pour moi une formule magique, je me concentre sur mes pulsations, sur mon souffle, et comme par magie toute ma tête se vide.

oOoOo

Alors alors…pas trop mécontent ? Promis y en aura un autre après ! bise !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : moua

Déclaration : Hey, devinez quoi ? Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf Parker… mais bon, on s'en fou un peu de lui.

Désolé pour la longue attente. ^_^ je vous souhaite une belle lecture, en espérant que sa vous plaise. On est toujours dans les pensé de monsieur Yui et on découvre que la politique c'est sale. Quelle surprise !

oOoOo

Je triturais mes gants nerveusement dans la limousine qui nous amenait à l'aéroport. Oui, la limousine, Zechs ne faisait pas les choses à moitié pour les dignitaires. Mal à l'aise dans cet habit d'apparat que je ne portais que rarement, je pliais le bras, le dépliais, reprenait mes gants, les tordait à nouveaux. Trowa me jeta un sourire en coin et posa sa main brièvement sur la mienne sous le regard amusé de Quatre.

« Relax… Il ne va pas te manger. »

Rachid, qui avait insisté pour être le chauffeur désigné tant que Quatre serait des nôtres, s'avança lentement sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Je respirais alors profondément, chassant mon anxiété.

Il était trop tard pour reculer, alors autant affronter les choses avec calme. Et Trowa avait raison, nous allions échanger une poignée de main, embarquer dans la limousine et basta.

Même pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

« _Ce n'est pas une base militaire à détruire, ressaisit toi Yui, pense rationnellement. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Tu vas juste revoir un vieil ami_. »

Trowa s'extirpa de la limousine dès que Rachid coupa le moteur, lissant sa veste pour en chasser les plis, puis il tendit la main pour aider Quatre à s'en extraire à son tour. Ils formaient un couple si uni que parfois j'avais du mal à penser à eux individuellement.

Sortant à mon tour, je les regardais échanger rapidement un baiser. Ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir. Quatre pris les gants de son amant, et les lui passa, souriant devant sa mauvaise fois à les enfiler.

« Et pourquoi toi, tu n'en as pas hein ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas un militaire, sourit le petit blond, pas besoin de porter d'habit d'apparat, nous nargua-t-il tous les deux. »

Oui, je sais, pas trop réglementaire qu'il soit là alors, mais franchement à quoi ça sert d'être un héros de la guerre si on n'a même pas un petit passe droit à l'occasion ? Oui c'est moi qui dis ça. Mais réellement, avez-vous déjà essayé de dire non à un Winner ? Le seul qui y parvient sans mourir c'est ce grand rouquin qui l'embrasse en ce moment même.

J'aimais bien Quatre malgré sa tendance à envahir mon espace personnel et à agir comme si j'avais besoin d'une mère. Il était prévenant, il s'occupait des autres et s'était mon frère d'arme. Même s'il avait choisit de s'occuper de l'entreprise de son père à la fin de la guerre, il le resterait toujours. Puis il rendait Trowa heureux, juste pour ça je l'aurais aimé de toute façon.

La seconde limousine s'immobilisa à côté de la première et Lady Une en sortit, ravissante en jupe tailleur, Marie-maïea à ses côtés portait une jolie robe noire. S'extrayant à leur suite, Milliardo s'étira un peu, apparemment engourdis par le long trajet qu'il venait de faire. Il fut suivit rapidement par Hilde Schreibecker dans son costume noir et or de Brigadier général. Une grande amie de Duo et pas vraiment un membre de mon fan club depuis mon mariage. Mon divorce n'avait rien changé à cet état de fait. Mais, je la comprenais. Moi non plus je n'étais pas très fier de moi.

Se dirigeant pourtant vers nous, elle me salua cordialement et fis la bise à Quatre. (Elle est lui c'était toujours bien entendu.) Elle se contenta toutefois de serrer la main de Trowa, le sachant moins expressif et peut-être aussi un peu intimider par son attitude calme et taciturne.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, serrant la main tendue avec l'un de ses rares sourire. Je crois qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on fasse preuve d'une certaine réserve avec lui.

« Comment, le grand monsieur Winner ici ! Plaisanta la jeune femme. »

Souriant Quatre se blottit contre Trowa.

« On à confiance en lui pour me forcer à bien me tenir. »

Saisissant la main de son amant, il échangea un sourire complice avec l'ancien pilote avant de revenir à la jeune femme.

« Comment vas-tu ?»

Hilde répondit à son sourire avec une bonne humeur presque contagieuse.

« Bien, je voulais juste vous saluez pendant que vous êtes là. Je ne vous vois plus beaucoup à Sanck. »

« Et bien, depuis que j'ai commencé à déléguer des tâches et que Trowa a quitté le cirque nous en profitons pour voyager un peu en amoureux…quand c'est possible. Son horaire de Perventers est aussi très chargé. »

Je me désintéressais de leur conversation, me replongeant dans mes pensées. Pour l'heure elles étaient tournées vers le congrès qui allait débuter et Duo. Juste pensé à son nom me plongeait dans un état de confusion et de stress des plus conséquent.

Que resterait-il de nous après aujourd'hui. Rester des amis quand l'autre vie à des millier de Kilomètres est une chose. Le faire alors qu'il est en face de nous en est une autre.

Serait-ce mal perçu si je l'invitais à venir boire un verre quand il en aurait l'occasion ? C'était peut-être masochiste, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le voir, de lui parler face à face. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu directement son sourire, et ce n'était certes pas durant le congrès que nous aurions l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots à notre convenance.

J'avais suffisamment l'expérience d'événement de ce genre pour savoir que les moindres fait et gestes était étudiés à la loupe et décortiqués.

Je l'avais vécu durant mon court mariage, et ce n'était pas ce genre d'ambiance tendu et contraignante dont j'avais envie. Surtout pas après tout ce temps passé, trois longues années, sans l'avoir face à moi.

Bien sûr, si je trouvais le courage de l'inviter, il me faudrait aussi convier Wuffeï, sans ça, ce serait _**certainement**_ mal vu. Voilà pourquoi je regrettais parfois l'époque de la guerre. Je pouvais alors me ficher éperdument des sentiments ou des convenances sociales avec bonne conscience. L'urgence et les circonstances me le permettaient.

Aujourd'hui il me faut m'adapter à une vie en temps de paix. Chose que je n'avais jamais connu, même enfant. Avec Odin… disons seulement qu'il n'était pas celui qui s'embarrassait le plus de convention social.

Quand une guerre se termine, il y a des centaines de choses à rebâtir, des vies entières à reconstruire. J'ai parfois l'impression que lorsque la guerre s'est terminée, ma vie a été mise sur pose. Les choses autour de moi changeait, les gens évoluaient, mais moi je restais toujours le même.

Heero Yui le terroriste, Heero Yui le Perventers. Ce n'était qu'un changement d'appellation. Je suis resté au même endroit, à reproduire pratiquement les mêmes gestes, à me battre pour la paix, à défendre ses intérêts et ses espoirs, à la faire passer avant moi.

Est-ce que j'en suis amère ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Voilà tout.

Cependant, je me suis souvent demandé ce qui ce serait passé si je n'étais pas devenu Perventers. Est-ce que j'aurais réussis à passer à autre chose comme Quatre l'a fait ? Est-ce que comme Duo je me battrais pour vivre en paix avec mes fantômes ? Est-ce que j'aurais entrepris de rechercher les ombres de mon passé comme Trowa ?

Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais.

Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas perdu le seul être pour qui j'aurais sacrifié jusqu'à cette paix qui m'est si chère.

Je ne l'avais, en fait, pas vraiment perdu, puisqu'il restait mon ami. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je ne crois pas que ça ait déjà suffi entre nous d'ailleurs. Duo a toujours été plus que ça. Il était mon ancre, celui qui me forçait à voir que j'étais humain. Le seul à s'opposer ouvertement à moi et à me secouer quand il le fallait. Je ne dirais pas qu'il ait été ma conscience, la mienne me travaillait bien assez. Mais il était là, me rappelant à l'ordre sans faiblir. Le seul à exiger plus que des résultats. À exiger un peu de bonheur pour moi.

Je l'aimais comme on aime seulement son premier amour. Et je l'aime encore. Mais je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que les choses pourront redevenir comme avant. Je ne sais que trop bien que plus rien, jamais, ne sera pareil entre nous.

Ça avait été si dur… j'avais tenté de tenir le rôle qu'il m'avait confié en partant. Celui d'un père aimant, d'un mari dévoué. Au bout d'un moment j'avais vraiment cru que ce serait possible.

J'avais de la tendresse à cette époque pour Réléna. Une véritable tendresse. Elle était comme une sœur. Mais après ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour lui pardonner.

**Flash back**

_« Mais Sally, ne devrions nous pas planifier aussi un rendez-vous pour une échographie ? »_

_« Une écographie ? Heero je ne crois pas que tu en est besoin. Bien sûr si tu as des malaises dont tu ne m'as pas parlé… »_

_« Non, seulement j'ai lu qu'à partir de la 12__ème__ semaine de grosses il fallait passer un… Sally ? » _

_N'ayant plus de tonalité, il leva les yeux pour voir que c'était Relena qui avait interrompu la communication en appuyant sur le bouton '' end call''._

_« Relena ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, je parlais à Sally ! »_

_La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son ventre étrangement plat. Mais sur certain site il avait pu lire que jusqu'au cinquième mois il pouvait encore être normal de ne voir qu'un petit renflement du ventre. Toutefois, son ventre lui semblait trop plat justement et cela l'inquiétait. Il aurait voulu aller à l'hôpital déjà, mais Relena avait dit que son médecin ne s'inquiétait pas lui._

_« Heero, fit-elle sur un ton triste et accablé, il faut qu'on parle. »_

_Ce fut une douche froide complète, en l'espace d'une seconde il se sentit glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne voulait pas entendre les mots fatidiques, ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui aurait caché si longtemps qu'elle avait perdu le bébé, leur bébé._

_« Je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne l'ai jamais été. »_

_L'horreur qu'il avait ressentit, cette peur panique qui l'avait envahi le laissa assez hébété pour qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, la laissant continuer avec hésitation._

_« Je…je savais que tu voyais…que tu…Je ne pouvais plus le supporter ! Heero je voulais que tu sois à moi ! Juste à moi. »_

_Heero la regarda toujours sous le choc, prononçant ses paroles pour mieux les comprendre._

_« Tu n'as… jamais été… enceinte… »_

_« Je…Heero ! S'il te plait laisse moi tout t'expliquer ! »_

_« __Tu m'as mentit ! »_

_D'un coup toute cette, peur, cette colère, cette inquiétude, ce mélangea pour se transformer en simple fureur. Il se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant déjà vers sa chambre (il n'avait dormi qu'une fois dans le lit de Relena) pour faire ses valises. Il était tellement en colère contre elle. Elle l'avait manipulé, elle avait joué avec lui comme avec un jouet, lui avait menti ! Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ! Ce qu'elle avait fait était monstrueux, elle lui avait donné un espoir, des rêves pour lui arracher cruellement. Avait-elle seulement conscience de la cruauté de ce qu'elle avait fait, de l'importance que cet enfant…que ce faux enfant avait eut pour lui._

_« Heero, attend !__ Je peux t'expliquer ! »_

_« M'expliquer quoi Relena ? Quoi ? Que tu m'as mentit ! Que tu as jouer avec moi ? »_

_La jeune femme baissa la tête, se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. D'ordinaire ce spectacle le faisait immédiatement accourir, désolé et contrit. Mais pas cette fois. La colère, la douleur, le sentiment de trahison étaient trop fort._

_Voyant que sa comédie habituelle ne l'atteignait pas, elle tenta la colère._

_« ET TOI ! TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QUE TU ME TROMPES AVEC CE VOLEUR DE MAXWELL ! »_

_« TE TROMPER ! Relena, reprit-il sur un ton mortellement calme, quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser pour solidifier ta position et éviter qu'un jeune loup assoiffé par le pouvoir ne tente d'accéder au trône en te manipulant, j'ai accepté. Notre entente __s'arretait lÀ__. J'ai couché avec toi parce que tu as profité que je sois complètement saoul et déprimer pour me sauter dessus. Sinon jamais, tu m'entends, __jamais __je n'aurais couché avec toi ! »_

_« Mais tu m'as dit oui. Tu es a moi. Heero… tu…tu… étais si froid ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour attirer ton attention, j'ai cru que…Si tu étais si dépité c'est justement parce que tu venais de te disputer avec lui, alors je pensais… »_

_« QUE ME MENTIR ÉTAIT LA BONNE SOLUTION ! »_

_« Heero s'il te plait, sanglota-t-elle, je t'aime, je voulais juste qu'on soit tout les deux tout seul, qu'on se débarrasse de ce gêneur qui me volait mon mari... »_

_« Tu es complètement folle Relena, est-ce que tu t'entends parler au moins ? Ce _débarrassé_ de lui ! »_

_« Oui, qu'il fiche le camp ! Ce sale bâtard qui jouait les séducteurs avec mon mari ! Mon mari Heero ! Je suis allé le voir pour lui dire combien il n'était qu'un horrible profiteur !»_

_« NE PARLES JAMAIS PLUS DE LUI DE CETTE FAÇON »_

_« Si…si tu t'en vas…je ne le supporterais pas Heero, je vais m'ouvrir les veines si tu ne reste pas avec moi. Je ne supporterais jamais la vie sans toi Heero ! C'est pour ça que j'avais payé cet homme pour qu'il sabote ses freins, je ne peux pas supporter que tu t'en ailles. »_

_Le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour et il se retourna pour l'agripper vivement par les épaules._

_« C'était toi ! Siffla-t-il avec véhémence, toi qui as faillis le tuer ! »_

_Il se rappela avec douleur de l'accident qui avait faillit coûter la vie à Duo. Sans ses réflexes militaires le natté aurait été s'écraser de plein fouet contre un garde fou avant d'aller se fracasser au bas de la falaise.__ Comment avait-elle pu aller aussi loin._

_« Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille ! »_

_Il l'aurait probablement frappé si le facteur n'avait pas sonné précisément à ce moment. Il la relâcha lentement, observant sans en être vraiment affecté les traces de doigts qu'il avait involontairement laissés sur ses bras._

_« Heero… »_

_« Va répondre, fit-il d'une voix lasse. »_

_« Heero, sanglota-t-elle. »_

_Lui tournant le dos, il sortit la valise de sou le lit et commença à y fourguer ses affaires les plus importantes. Le reste serait récupéré par son avocat. Il savait que discuter avec elle ne lui apporterait rien. _

_« Heero ! fit la voix stridente de Relena, Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Je suis ta femme ! Si tu fais ça je vais me suicider. »_

_Heero qui venait de boucler sa valise se figea, puis il se releva lentement avant de pivoter vers elle._

_« Te suicider ? C'est ce dont tu me menaces ? Il eut un sourire mauvais, de ceux que Duo lui-même aurait pu envier. Autrefois cela aurait peut-être réussis à me faire hésiter mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Tu m'as mentit Relena, tu m'as manipulé et tu m'as mentit. Bordel ! Tu as même tenté de tuer quelqu'un ! Et ça…ça je ne le pardonne pas, je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner. Et toi, toi à qui j'ai fait confiance, tu m'as trahi ! Tu t'en est pris à la personne qui comptais le plus à mes yeux ! Si je ne peux pas te faire confiance, je ne peux plus vivre avec toi. Tu veux te suicider ? Vas-y, je t'en pris. Mais toi et moi on sait tout les deux que tu ne le ferras pas.»_

_« Heero je… »_

_Entendant un bruit métallique qu'il connaissait mieux que tout autre son au monde, il se retourna vivement pour la voir braquer un petit calibre dans sa direction. Il avait bel et bien reconnu le son du cran de sûreté._

_« …je ne te laisserais pas partir. Si tu n'es pas à moi alors tu ne seras à personne ! »_

_« Relena, qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu crois vraiment que me tirer dessus… »_

_Le coup de feu partit sans qu'elle ne le veuille réellement, il le vit dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas pensé que la gâchette était si sensible. Heureusement elle ne savait pas viser et atteint seulement la commode. _

_Se jetant pratiquement sur elle, il lui arracha l'arme des mains, tremblant de fureur._

_Elle était folle à lier ! songea-t-il avec rage. _

_« Herro je… »_

_« Non ! Je te déconseille de dire un seul mot Relena ! Regarde moi bien. Tu as été élevé comme une petite princesse qui peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, mais la vie c'est différent, on ne peut pas jouer avec les gens, les blésé et espérer qu'il revient nous mangé dans la main. On ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un pour des idioties pareille ! Tu crois que tu peux avoir ce que tu veux quand tu veux comme tu veux. Mais tu vas finir par payer la note et rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi malade et menteur que toi et j'espère vraiment que tu t'étoufferas alors avec tes propres mensonges et que tu en paieras le prix fort ! »_

_« TU NE PEUX PAS T'EN ALLER ! »_

_« Bienvenu dans le monde réel…Va te faire soigner Relena, lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte. »_

_Ce n'est que bien plus tard, tremblant et en larme dans la salle de bain de Trowa qu'il réalisa qu'elle aurait pu le tuer. _

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Une pression sur mon pied attira mon attention, et je tâchais de revenir au monde réel. Je relevais alors les yeux vers Trowa qui souriait, conscient que je n'avais pas suivit un mot de leur conversation. Je vu son expression changer légèrement face à mon regard et compris qu'il me trouvait l'ai morose.

Trowa ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était terriblement observateur. Haussant les sourcils pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas, je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien.

« … qu'en penses-tu ? Termina Quatre en chassant une poussière de son épaule.»

Je clignais des paupières à quelques reprises, ne comprenant pas de quoi il était question. Devant mon air totalement perdu Quatre se donna la peine de répéter.

« Je disais qu'Hilde avais l'air moins hostile que d'habitude avec toi. Que ce ne serait donc peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça d'accepter son invitation. »

Mon expression dû se faire encore plus perplexe, car Trowa posa doucement une main sur le bras de son amant.

« Je crois qu'il n'a aucune idées de quoi tu parles, mon cœur. On l'a perdu dès qu'Hilde est arrivée. »

Je ne remarquais qu'à ce moment qu'elle était partie plus loin, rejoignant le Colonel Une discutant avec Zechs et Marie-Meïa. Cette dernière avait l'air de mortellement s'ennuyer.

Quatre soupira lourdement, me lançant un regard de reproche.

« Tu pourrais au moins être gentil avec elle. Hilde fait des efforts. »

Je n'entendis pas le « elle » qui lui démangeait la langue, mais je le lu dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, fis-je platement. J'étais perdu dans mes pensés. »

« Elle nous as invité à une petite fête de retrouvaille qui réunit les anciens combattant dans le cadre des célébrations de la paix. C'est une bonne idée, je trouve. Elle t'a invité toi aussi, et ce n'étais pas seulement parce que ton absence aurait paru étrange. Elle était sincère. Je crois qu'elle veut enterrer la hache de guerre. »

Je pris le temps de réfléchir et finit par acquiescer.

« Alors j'irais, qu'on signe l'armistice. »

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent sous mon mince trait d'humour. Ce qui fit rire Trowa, enfin rassuré sur mon compte et attira le regard des autres sur nous.

« C'était une blague ? Heero Yui a fait une blague ! »

Trowa passa le bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant contre lui.

« Ne le dit pas trop fort, fit-il semblant de chuchoter, il est connu ici. Si la rumeur se répand, les bleus vont arrêter de trembler de terreur.»

Je me permis un sourire en coin alors que Quatre pouffait, plus habitué à l'humour particulier de Trowa qu'au mien.

« Je crois qu'il ne croiront tout simplement pas que je puisse avoir de l'humour, Trowa. »

Comme rappeler au monde réel par les éclats de rire de mes deux amis, Zechs se secoua et vint vers nous, toutes sa petite délégation sur les talons. Je lui tendis la main et il m'attira plutôt contre lui, me serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras en faisant fi du protocole. J'avais cru qu'il m'en voudrait pour ce que j'avais fait à sa sœur, je me sentais responsable de son état. Mais Zechs, pardons, Miliardo a présent, m'avait affirmer au contraire être désolé de se qui c'était passé.

Je ne sais pas s'il aurait tenu le même discours si Relena n'avait pas tenté de me tuer, à la sortie des bureaux Perventers. Sa folie possessive s'étant transformé en folie meurtrière. Il avait fallut tout l'appuis de la couronne et de la puissante famille Winner pour enterrer l'affaire et évité que l'agression ne se retrouve dans les journaux.

La première fois qu'elle avait tirée sur moi était un accident, la seconde fois était pour me tuer, et le fait qu'elle m'est touché à l'épaule cette fois là avait rendu les choses bien plus difficiles à taire aux différentes revues peoples

« Tu as prévu quel costume pour le bal de fermeture ? Me taquina-t-il. »

Je lui jetais un regard mi-désespérer, mi-rieur.

« Ho ! Je crois qu'en courant d'air ferait bien l'affaire. »

J'avais bien tenté d'amadouer le Colonel Une avec la promesse d'heure supplémentaire bénévole pour qu'elle me mette sur la surveillance de cet événement mondain (et profondément ennuyeux à me yeux), mais elle avait refusée.

_«_ _Pourquoi serais-je la seule à souffrir,_ avait-elle répliquée en me montrant son propre carton. »

Maigre consolation ! J'aurais peut-être trouvé moyens d'en rire, si ça n'avait pas été à mes dépends !

« Et priver mon auguste majesté de ta présence ? Hors de questions ! répliqua Zechs avec un sourire presque sadique. »

Lui-même n'était pas très friand de se genre d'activité. Mais comme il l'avait lui-même dit un jour, ça faisait partit du boulot.

M'adressant un dernier sourire, il se tourna ensuite vers Quatre et Trowa, leur serrant à tout deux la main avec une joie non dissimulé.

À la suite de mon hospitalisation, Zechs n'avait trouvé qu'une façon de régler le problème en douceur sans compromettre le nom de sa famille ou son autorité royale. Relena était donc décédé dans un "accident" de la route : ma femme aimante et paniqué ayant été imprudente au volant alors qu'elle tentait de me rejoindre à l'hôpital.

La cérémonie d'enterrement avait eut lieu à cercueil fermé, le corps supposément trop endommagé pour être exposé. En réalité Relena avait été envoyé dans une des résidences cachées de la famille Winner, reconvertit pour elle en centre de soins pour malade mentaux à sécurité maximum.

À la suite de quoi, à force de jouer au mari et au frère épeurer, moi et Ze…Miliardo avions finit par nous rapprocher. Nous avions cet amitié un peu étrange, mélange de complicité et de prudence.

Alors que je repensais à ses événements qui me paraissaient si loin à présent, Miliardo s'était mis à papoter en toute simplicité avec mes deux amis. Aussi j'en profitais pour discuter, non officiellement pour une fois, avec le Colonel Une et sa fille adoptive. La vitesse avec laquelle Marie-Meïa grandissait et devenait une femme me laissait toujours pantois.

Je fis même un effort pour inclure Hilde à la conversation sous le regard satisfait de Quatre.

Le son d'un haut parleur nous parvint enfin et le cortège de gardes du corps qui nous entouraient se resserra autour de nous. Je m'excusais à tous de devoir m'absenter un court moment, question de m'assurer que tout se passerais bien.

Je passais en mode Perventers dès que je rejoignis la tour de contrôle. Entrant avec Parker dans la pièces de surveillance je scannait rapidement ce, et surtout ceux qui m'entouraient du regard. Duo m'avait arraché un sourire, un jour, en appelant mon attitude alerte mon « pilote automatique ».

La sécurité de cet événement avait été un vrai défi à organiser malgré les normes militaire entourant cette base. Cet aéroport n'était pas fait pour répondre aux normes maximales de surveillances dont il fallait s'entourer aux vues du nombre de personnages importants du monde politique qui se rassemblait. Il avait fallut poser des moniteurs, des caméras infrarouges, des alarmes… bref le travail avait été colossal. Nous avions dû attendre des mois pour avoir un poste de surveillance digne de ce nom.

Nous n'avions pas les conditions idéales, mais nous étions opérationnel.

Pour s'assurer que le niveau de sécurité serait toujours optimal dans la mesure du possible, j'avais sollicité pas moins de deux unités. Inutile de die que Lady Une n'était pas franchement enchanter d'être retranché d'un tel effectif. J'avais intérêt à m'assurer que tout ce passe dans la plus parfaite quiétude si je ne voulais pas voir ma prochaine affectation se transformer en surveillance de témoins. (Le boulot le plus insipide et le plus ennuyeux à mes yeux.)

J'appuyais sur mon oreillette pour être sûr de bien entendre et montait mon poignet vers ma bouche. En fait, je rapprochait le micro accrocher au serre poignet tout en pénétrant dans la tour de contrôle d'où je pouvais voir tout ce qui passait sur le couloir aériens, la piste d'atterrissages et les alentours.

« Appel, soufflais-je en promenant mon regard sur les radars puis sur la piste.»

Aussitôt je commençais à recevoir les matricules.

Il y avait cinq équipes. La #1 sur la piste, la #2 sur le terrain autour de l'aéroport, la #3 patrouillait en hélicoptère à très basse altitude, la quatrième se chargeait exclusivement du matériel de surveillance et la dernière restait en stand by, prête à intervenir. Chaque équipe était constituée à part égale des hommes de mon unité et de celle du lieutenant Parker. Ayant souvent travaillé avec les hommes de Parker, à une certaine époque ceux de Duo, j'étais sûr que tout se passerait comme du beurre dans la poêle.

« Matricule 2-8, quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Ne s'étant pas nommé, j'attendais qu'il me réponde. Comme cela n'arrivait pas, je demandais au matricule 2-9 s'il avait le sergent Colle en visuel.

« Ici 2-9. Il semblerait que 2-8 est un problème d'oreillette. Je vérifie sur la fréquence d'urgence.»

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis à nouveau la voix de 2-9.

« C'était bien un problème d'oreillette, terminé.»

« Nous passons sur la fréquence d'urgence sécurisé ! ordonnais-je. 4-8 recherchez toutes Zone d'interférence dans un rayon de quatre cents kilomètres, terminé. »

Je me tournais vers l'homme de la tour de contrôle qui surveillait toujours ses radars et lui demandait discrètement de faire patienter les pilotes en altitude. Ce n'était peut-être rien, il arrivait parfois que le matériel soit défectueux. Mais cela me fit tout de même grimacer. Ce genre de problème de transmission pouvait être créé tant par des interférence que par un brouilleur. Et qui disait brouilleur disait risque. Or je ne pouvais en prendre aucun.

« Équipe trois, rapport rapide d'activité. »

Les rapport revinrent, tous négatif.

« 4-8, avez vous trouvé quelque chose ? demandais-je.»

« Négatif. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en sentir soulagé ou plus anxieux. Qu'il n'ait rien trouvé ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait rien, juste qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

« Bien relancer une seconde recherche, juste pour être sûr. »

Je me tournait alors vers l'opérateur de la tour de contrôle et lui demandait de me mettre en contact avec notre avion. Il s'exécuta rapidement et me tendit son micro.

« Vol 0-504-L10 vous me recevez ? Ici tour de contrôle A1. »

« Ici vol 0-504-L10, nous vous recevons A1.»

« Ici A1. Il est arrivé un événement anodin, mais par sécurité nous allons vous faire patienter. Veuillez vous tenir prêt à appliquer les mesures d'atterrissages D.»

« Ici vol 0-504-L10 nous vous avons bien reçu, nous nous tenons prêt.»

« Merci, » fis-je à l'adresse du contrôleur.

Puis appuyant de nouveau sur mon oreillette je redemandais les résultats de la seconde recherche à 4-8. Devant sa réponse négative, je serrais les mâchoires. Il me fallait prendre une décision maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas les faire attendre indéfiniment et il devait rester assez de carburant dans le vol 504 pour pouvoir atteindre le second aéroport si nécessaire.

Le risque zéro n'existe pas. C'est une loi qu'on apprend vite en sécurité. Trop hésiter cause votre perte, ne pas prendre le temps de réfléchir fait de vous un idiot. Il s'agit d'équilibrer la balance.

Je fis signe au contrôleur de donner le feu vert au vol 0-504-L10.

« 5-1 envoyez des hommes sur les toits, je veux être sûr qu'il ne risque rien. »

« Bien reçu 0-1»

Vingt minutes plus tard l'avion s'immobilisa sur le tarmac de la piste d'atterrissage. L'équipe n˚ 1 se précipita et pris position.

« Équipe n˚1, êtes-vous prête ? »

« Nous sommes paré mon comandant. »

« 5-1, vos hommes sont-ils en positions ? »

« Affirmatif, nous sommes prêt 0-1 »

Le sort en était jeté.

« Allez-y. »

Les passagers purent enfin sortir de l'appareil. Je remarquais, mon cœur battant soudain plus fort un homme avec une tresse parmi eux.

Puisqu'il se regroupait sans risque autour de la délégation et commençaient à échanger des poignés de mains, je me permis enfin de respirer un peu. J'étais fier de mes hommes et de ceux de Parker, il venait de relever tout un défi.

« Nous passons à la suite des opérations. Messieurs vous avez été remarquable, Beau travail terminé. »

Me tournant vers Parker je lui adressais un sourire satisfait, le surprenant. Se devait être la première fois qu'il me voyait sourire maintenant que j'y pensais.

Appuyant sur son oreillette il me rendit mon sourire.

« On viens de m'informer qu'on a fermé les routes de nos quatre itinéraires. »

« Équipes 3, 3-6 et 3-7 sont-ils prêt à décoller ?»

« 0-1, ici 3-6, nous sommes prêt. »

« 0-1, ici 3-7, paré. »

« Alors, allons-y, soufflais-je. »

« Vos homme ont été parfait Lieutenant. À vous de nous faire atteindre l'ambassade sans encombre maintenant. »

« Merci monsieur, nous nous révérons donc à l'ambassade. »

Même si tout c'était remarquablement passé, je ne parvenais pas à évacuer ce sentiment de malaise. Les voitures se dirigeait déjà vers le hangar, où les échange se ferait à l'abri des regards, rendant les leurres impossible à distinguer des véritables….

Je me figeais soudain, 2-8 s'était trouvé près du hangar.

Parfois il faut se fier à son instinct.

« 1-1, ici 0-1, fis-je en me dirigeant au pas de course vers le hangar, empêcher les passager d'embarquer dans les voitures et refaite une vérification complète des leurre comme des officiel. »

« Mais monsieur, c'est voitures vienne tout juste d'y entrer, est-ce vraiment nécessaire. »

Les risques étaient en effet pratiquement nuls. On les avait vérifiés le matin même, et une revivification retarderait tout de près d'une heure.

« 1-1, faite ce que je dis, c'est Yui qui vous l'ordonne. »

Parfois on fait bien de ce fier uniquement à notre instinct.

oOo

J'étais assis sur la rambarde en pierre de la fontaine, et je regardais les jets d'eau retomber en cascade dans le grand bassin. Ce spectacle avait toujours réussit à m'apaiser mais c'était plutôt rare que je pousse mon jogging jusqu'ici. Je ne le faisais que lorsque mon esprit était sans dessus dessous et que je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser des images qui revenaient.

Je suppose que repenser à Relena avait ouvert la porte à mes démons. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais pas parvenu à dormir plus de quelques heures. Les cauchemars me tiraient de mon sommeil pour me laisser dans un état pitoyable. J'avais décidé de me lever et de laisser tomber mon combat pour une heure de sommeil supplémentaire avant d'imaginer des ennemies dans ma chambre à coucher.

Le matin même les dignitaires avaient atteint l'ambassade sans encombre, et tout s'était déroulé dans le calme le plus parfait. L'équipe de nuit, constitué par l'équipe de Trowa et les magnanac (gentiment prêter par Quatre), étaient venu nous relevé à Quatre heure sans que rien est troublé le déroulement du congrès.

Nous étions en paix, alors ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à me détendre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'on avait bel et bien trouvé une bombe artisanal dans l'une des voitures. Nous étions parvenu à empêcher un attenta, mais il y en aurait sûrement d'autre. L'interrogatoire du sergent Colle ne m'avait pas satisfait. Mais comme Une me l'avait rappelé, nous n'étions plus en guerre. Qu'il est été le plus près du hangar faisait de lui un suspect, et non un coupable. De plus on ne recourait pas à la torture ou aux services corporels de quelques sortes que ce soit en temps de paix. Bref elle avait refusé de me laisser seul avec lui quelques minutes.

Chassant mes préoccupations, je me forçais à diriger mes pensées dans une autre direction.

Je n'avais toujours pas été face à face avec Duo. J'étais monté dans la voiture de tête alors qu'ils étaient déjà tous dans la limousine. Soupirant, j'enfouissais ma tête dans mes mains, laissant le bruit de la cascade me bercer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avertit, une odeur ? Un bruit ? Je su qu'il était là avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Je fermais les yeux, m'attendant à une douleur vive. Elle ne le fut pas, atténuée quelle était par la joie de le savoir là, tout près de moi.

« Tu viens toujours ici. »

Ce n'était pas une question, même pas une constatation. Je compris qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire pour briser la glace. Moi non plus.

J'inspirais profondément pour calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur et me retournais enfin.

Il était là, toujours aussi beau, son regard me chavirait toujours aussi facilement. Mais il ne souriait pas.

L'air un peu plus froid de la nuit, comparé à la chaleur presque intolérable de la journée, le fit frissonner et ma main se crispa tellement j'avais envie de l'attirer à moi pour le réchauffer.

Me faisant violence, je me contentais de lui désigner ma veste, posé à côté de moi. Je me rappelais parfaitement qu'il détestait le froid, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le comprendre sur ce point : moi je ne le ressentais qu'à l'intérieur.

Soulevant mollement une main, je la posais en invitation à côté de moi.

Duo vint s'asseoir enfilant la veste en observant à son tour la fontaine, tentant de se donner une contenance. Je pu voir à ses épaules crispés qu'il n'en menait pas très large lui non plus.

Le silence s'étira paresseusement entre nous. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder dans sa direction, sachant qu'alors je risquais de vouloir le toucher. Et si je le touchais… je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me contenter d'un simple effleurement.

« Encore tes cauchemars ? demanda-t-il finalement, sentant un malaise s'insinuer dans notre contemplation silencieuse du bassin. »

« Hn. Et toi ? »

La petite brise m'apportait son odeur en bouquet, fleurant le pin et quelque chose de plus sucré que je n'étais jamais parvenu a identifié. Je luttais contre l'envi de me pencher vers lui pour respirer à grande bouffé cette odeur, son odeur, qui m'avait tant manqué.

« J'avais besoin d'air, répondit-il laconiquement.»

Il se tourna soudain vers moi, me surprenant alors que je manquais à mes propres règles et l'observais.

Il croisa mon regard, et finit par se rapprocher, me frôlant, sans vraiment me toucher. N'en pouvant tout simplement plus de cette torture j'effleurais sa main brièvement. Moi j'avais besoin de le toucher.

Il ne retira pas sa main, au contraire il vint se blottir contre moi et j'en oubliai de respirer un moment. Que les dieux aient pitié de moi, j'aurais échangé jusqu'à la paix pour prolonger ce moment indéfiniment. Mais cela prendrait fin, cette seule pensée serra mon cœur.

J'avais soudainement un nœud à la gorge et cette impression de pression sur tout mon corps. Je respirais profondément, chassant mes pensées et mon angoisse. Il fallait que j'en profite maintenant, pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Me remettant de ma surprise, je finis par passer mon bras autour de sa taille, déchiré, à l'idée que je ne le ferais probablement jamais plus après ce soir. Je respirais son odeur comme je l'avais souhaité, m'enivrant de sa chaleur, des battements de son cœur. J'entendis son soupir de tristesse et de contentement mêlé, le sentit mourir contre mon cou.

« Quand même, quel gâchis, murmura-t-il. »

Je me retins bien de lui dire que c'est lui qui était partit sans me laisser le temps de me justifier. Me contentant de le serrer plus fort dans mes bras.

Il finit par me repousser doucement et ce fut comme si on m'arrachait mon âme.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu rentres, soufflais-je en luttant contre la douleur, Wuffeï va s'inquiéter. »

Il soupira, hochant négativement la tête.

« Moi et Wuffeï c'est… compliqué… »

Je tournais vivement mon regard vers lui. Cherchant sur ses traits. Mais je n'y vis que de la tristesse.

« Et toi, ton amant ne t'attend pas? »

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Glissant un doigt sous son menton, je lui relevais la tête pour voir son regard et lui demandait doucement de quoi il parlait.

« Duo, il n'y a toujours eu que toi, de quoi parles-tu ? »

La stupeur se peignit sur ses traits…

« Mais elle m'a dit que…. »

La surprise laissa place à l'incompréhension…puis à la colère.

« Duo qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle m'a mentit gronda-t-il, Hilde m'a dit que tu avais…quelqu'un dans ta vie. »

Je vis son regard tourner au noir, une rage qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle que je pouvais parfois voir chez lui durant la guerre. Il voulut se lever, sûrement pour aller cogner chez elle, mais je l'en empêchais. Tirant sur son poignet que j'avais saisit, je le forçais à se rasseoir près de moi.

« C'est peut-être un malentendu, où alors elle voulait seulement te protéger, Duo calme toi. Mets toi à sa place, tu lui dirais que l'amant qui l'a fait souffrir si longtemps est libre ?»

Il soupira se laissant couler dans mes bras de nouveau, s'agrippant à moi comme si j'allais disparaître.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait souffrir tant que ça. C'est partir qui m'a déchiré. »

Mes doigts s'était glissés contre sa nuque et la caressait doucement. Je ne dis rien. Qu'aurais-je pu répondre à cela ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

oOo

J'espère que vous avez aimé, allez, si je reçoit assez de review je vous fait un Lemon pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : moua et j'en profite pour dire que seul parker m'appartiens, au sauve des lignes comme ça

oOo

C'est un adieu ?

Chapitre 4

Je rentrais chez moi en jetant mon trousseau de clés dans le vide poche, faisant tinté sinistrement la porcelaine. Si Quatre m'avait vu maltraité son cadeau de la sorte, je l'aurais très certainement vexé. Avec un pincement de culpabilité, je pensais au moment où je me débarrasserais enfin de ce truc.

Et oui, tristement pour nous, ses amis, les affreuses chemises aux couleurs pastel n'était pas dû à la recherche de style d'un adolescent. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un drôle de goût en matière d'habillement. Comme pour tout ce qui était matériel, d'ailleurs.

Soupirant je me penchais pour retirer mes chaussures et les plaçaient convenablement sur le tapis. Je retirais ensuite ma veste Perventers et la posais sur le portemanteau. Suivant le « rituel » comme l'appelait Trowa pour ce moquer de ma routine supposément inflexible, je dénouait ensuite le holster qui retenait mon arme de service fermement attaché à ma hanche.

Je me sentait toujours un peu nu sans son poids rassurant. Mais nous n'étions plus en guerre et je ne pouvais pas le traîner partout avec moi, non plus.

Montant l'escalier j'allais prendre une douche rapide avant de changer de vêtements, pour redescendre, déposant au passage mon uniforme dans le panier à porter au nettoyeur.

Me dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine en remontant mes manches jusqu'aux coude, j'ouvrais la porte du frigo pour en sortir la douzaine d'œufs. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire les courses cette semaine et c'était là tout ce qui restait en dehors d'une miche de pain et d'un fond de carton de lait.

Le second attenta avait eu lieu le lendemain de ma rencontre avec Duo à la fontaine. Alors que les ministres et les représentants se réunissaient pour discuter des nouveaux projets et des traités à renouveler, on avait fait feu à partir d'un clocher.

Bien que l'incident ait faillit coûter la vie à Wuffeï, il n'y avait eu, heureusement, que des blessures légères. Il venait de s'asseoir quand un éclat métallique m'a alerté. Ça aurait pu être un laveur de carreaux où dieu sait quoi d'autre, ce qui m'aurait fait passé pour un vrai fou. Mais mon instinct de soldat avait pris le dessus, et sans réfléchir, je m'étais jeté sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

Puisqu'il était dos à la fenêtre, il n'aurait rien pu remarquer, aussi, si j'avais réagis un peu moins vite, il serait mort. Je mentirais si je prétendais qu'un instant une idée affreuse n'a pas traversé mon esprit.

Et si je ne l'avais pas sauvé ? Si sa mort poussait Duo à revenir vers moi ? Puis j'avais repoussé cette idée avec hargne. C'était indigne de moi, indigne de Wuffeï et indigne de Duo !

Nous avions combattu côte à côte, nous nous étions sauvé mutuellement la vie si souvent ! Comment aurais-je pu être assez ignoble pour laisser une telle chose se produire. Il était mon ami, et si j'avais été assez stupide pour laisser Duo partir, je ne pouvais que m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Le temps de sécuriser les lieus et s'assurer que tout le monde se portait bien, Parcker avait déjà atteint le sommet du clocher avec trois de ses hommes.

Nous avons d'abord cru que le tireur s'était enfui dans l'intervalle, puis une étude plus approfondi de la « scène de crime » nous avait permis de constater que le tireur n'avait pas abandonné son matériel dans sa fuite, mais avait manipulé son arme à distance à l'aide d'un système extrêmement sophistiqué.

La machine télécommander, un vrai bijou de technologie, avait été fixé là des mois avant que nous n'ayons publicisé l'endroit où se tiendrait le sommet. Aussi nous étions certain qu'il y avait une taupe à l'intérieur des Perventers.

Colle (1) est donc retourné en salle d'interrogatoire pendant près de trois heures.

Colle n'étant ni un fanatique ni un terroriste, mais juste un type qui manquait autant de bon sens que d'argent fut facile à faire parler. Le temps pour nous de le convaincre de tout nous avouer se résuma à lui expliquer le fonctionnement des réductions de peine pour coopération. Avec ses informations et celles recueillis auprès du prêtre responsable de l'église. Un saint homme pas franchement rapide à la réflexion, mais au grand cœur, (il croyait que les coups qu'il avait entendu dans le clocher étaient des rats !) nous sommes parvenus à retracer les deux complices de Colle.

Il nous a tout de même fallut deux jours de plus pour monter une intervention digne de ce nom. Puis une heure supplémentaire pour passer à l'action et arrêter les deux hommes sans alerter la presse.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'étaient des amateurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous les capturions vivant.

Cela nous a permis de remonter lentement tête par tête jusqu'aux cerveaux de l'organisation. J'avais eu affaire à des complots bien mieux orchestrés et menés. Mais une machination reste une machination. Aussi cela nous pris des semaines avant de trouver les véritables responsables et de mettre tous ces terroristes derrière les barreaux.

Trop occupé à assurer mon rôle, je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler, côtoyer, où même penser à Duo. Ce n'était que maintenant, alors que je sortais un bol pour battre mes œufs que je repensais à ce moment quasi magique.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire qu'après cet instant Duo n'était plus jamais retourné auprès de Wuffeï. Qu'il était resté avec moi. Mais les conte de fée ne se concrétisent que très rarement.

Nous étions resté enlacé jusqu'à ce que le ciel pâlisse, puis étions partit chacun de notre côté quand le monde avait recommencé à s'animer.

Le grésillement du beurre dans la poêle m'informa qu'il était temps de verser mes œufs, et je me secouais un peu. M'absorbant dans ma tâche, je retirais bientôt le simulacre d'omelette du feu et sans m'embarrasser d'assiette, je sortais simplement une fourchette du tiroir à ustensile.

« Sans sel ? Sans poivre ? Ben dit donc, tu festoies tes réussites avec conviction toi ! »

Complètement ahurit je me retournait vivement en projetant la poêle contre l'intrus par réflexe. Le temps que j'assimile que je connaissais l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix, Duo avait évité deux coups de mon arme improvisée et contemplais avec désolation mon dîner répandu tristement au sol.

« Ça me désole quand on gaspille de la nourriture... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! »

Je ne lui demandais pas comment il avait fait pour entrer. Je n'aurais reçut en réponse qu'un sourire shinigamiesque.

« Je m'étais attendu à un système de sécurité un peu plus dure à déjouer que ça, me lança-t-il tout de même avec une moue de dépit. »

« Heu… Tu… »

Rigolant de ma difficulté à lui demander des explications, il se pencha pour ramasser les œufs gâchés sur le plancher.

« J'avais envie de te voir, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas une poubelle ? ajouta-t-il en désignant ses mains. »

Mon cœur fit un looping alors que je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était venu pour me voir, mieux il avait ENVIE de me voir !

Je lui ouvrais la porte sous l'évier et je tentais de ne pas laisser mes yeux descendre sur sa chute de rein lorsqu'il se penchât pour tout jeter.

Pendant qu'il se lavait tranquillement les mains, j'étais allé chercher la serpillière et je finissais de nettoyer les derniers vestiges de feu mon repas.

« Au juste, c'était quoi ces simagrées avec ton truc en fonte ? Tu n'aurais pas réussit à assommer une petite vieille arthritique. »

Haussant les épaules, je rangeais dans le placard la dites serpillière en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et de lui cacher combien sa présence chez moi me perturbait.

« C'était juste pour détourner l'attention, et ça a marché car tu ne m'as pas vu sortir le pistolet du tiroir, répondis-je machinalement. »

« Le pisto… »

Écarquillant les yeux, il éclata ensuite de rire.

« Ro, t'es le seul type au monde à caché un pistolet dans son tiroir d'ustensile. Y en a combien de planqué un peu partout dans la maison ? »

« Plusieurs, répondis-je en jetant la douzaine d'œufs vide à la récupération. »

Se dirigeant vers mon frigo, mon ancien amant l'ouvrit en poussant un petit sifflement faussement admiratif.

« Heero, on peut dire que tu es très fort pour redéfinir de vieilles expressions. Je n'aurais jamais cru que « n'avoir que le couteau et le beurre » (2) s'employait au sens propre. »

Grognant je lui répliquais que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire l'épicerie cette semaine.

« Bien, alors puisque je t'ai gâché tes dernières provisions, laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner. »

Je le dévisageais un instant incertain. Je ne savais pas si c'était là quelque chose de très sage si on nous apercevait…

Relevant les yeux je croisais son regard si chaud et son sourire me fit oublier jusqu'à la moindre de mes objections.

J'acceptais sans plus réfléchir.

oOo

Plus la soirée avançait plus je redoutais le moment où il lui faudrait partir. Nous n'avions pas cessé de parler. Enfin lui parlait et moi je le mangeais des yeux tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

Il m'arrivait de lui demander des précisions justes pour le plaisir de le voir s'animer davantage dès que je lui prouvais qu'il suscitait mon intérêt.

Dieu que je pouvais l'aimer ! Dieu que sa présence m'avait manqué !

« Et toi, finit-il par me demander alors que la serveuse remplissait nos tasses de cafés pour la seconde fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais ces derniers temps en dehors des Perventers ? »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très intéressant. »

Avec un de ses sourires à faire pâlir de peur Wuffeï à l'époque où il était sa cible préférée, Duo se pencha vers moi.

« Tu m'as dit la même chose le jour où je t'ai demandé si tu aimerais voir Dorothy danser sur du Hip Hop. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir.

« Tu avais oublié de mentionner qu'elle tenterais surtout de se débarrasser en panique de la couleuvre que tu avais glissé dans sa chemise. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ais survécu. »

« Hé ! Hé ! Tu oublis que je sui Shinigami ! Elle n'a jamais su que c'était moi, même si elle avait des gros doutes. »

Riant à se souvenir, je remarquais que sa main était toujours sur mon avant bras. Sentant une chaleur subite monter à mes joues, je piquais du nez dans ma tasse le temps de reprendre contenance.

Le remarquant à son tour, Duo retira sa main avec regret. Du moins c'est ainsi que j'aimais m'expliquer l'étincelle que j'avais perçut dans son regard.

« Alors, que ce passe-t-il dans la vie de Heero Yui, l'homme, en ce moment ? demanda-t-il. »

« Pas grand-chose. Le mois dernier Parker m'a entraîné pratiquement de force dans un karaoké.»

Duo me regarda comme si je me moquais de lui.

« Toi ! Dans un Karaoké ! »

Je comprenais sans peine son ahurissement, moi aussi je n'en revenais pas encore.

« Oui, ils ont dû me faire boire pas mal de tequila avant de réussir à me fourrer un micro dans les mains. Et je ne me rappel pas très bien si j'ai frappé celui qui m'a poussé devant l'écran avant ou après la fin de la soirée, mais reste que j'ai quand même chanté.»

« Et tu oses prétendre que rien d'intéressant ne se passe ! »

J'haussais les épaules.

«Des tas de gens vont dans les Karaoké. »

« Oui, mais des tas de gens, ce n'est pas Heero Yui. Allez, c'est quoi ton autre truc banale à en pleuré ? Tu songes à faire un changement de sexe ? À demander le général Une en mariage ? »

« Non, fis-je avec une grimace à cette dernière pensée. Je préférerais encore partir en mission sans eau dans le désert. Elle est compétente mais…»

« Elle fou la trouille, elle est castratrice, dominante et sadique ? Compléta Duo à ma place. »

« J'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle était un peu inquiétante par moment, mais en définitive ta description est moins euphémistique. »

« Tu parles, Charles, marmona-t-il en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse à son tour. »

Je le soupçonnais d'essayer de se représenter le couple étrange que moi et mon supérieur aurions formé. Aussi, avant que de telles images ne me parviennent, j'enchaînais rapidement :

« Je me suis remis aux dessins et j'ai recommencé à jardiner. Sally me l'a conseillé pour m'aider avec les cauchemars. Elle dit que créer quelque chose qui n'aurait pu exister sans notre intervention est une bonne façon d'exorciser certaines ondes négatives. Je sui plutôt sceptique, mais c'est vrai que depuis les visions et les rêves s'espacent. Je suis moins… »

J'hésitais sur le mot à employer. Je ne savais trop d'écrire cet état dans lequel j'était à la fois épouvanté, impuissant et, je ne pouvais le nier, dangereux.

« Instable ? Suggéra-t-il doucement. »

J'hochais lentement la tête, et sa main vint cette fois saisir la mienne, la pressant avec douceur. J'en frissonnais, et il ne pu que le remarquer, heureusement il fit mine de l'ignorer.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais que je n'osais pas poser. Me connaissant bien, Duo me fixa en silence le temps que je rassemble mon courage pour la lui poser. Je ne crois pas que c'était sa réaction que je craignais, mais plutôt sa réponse.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien comprenant qu'il n'éprouvait aucune pitié, juste de la compréhension. C'est pourquoi je lui posais la question qui me taraudait souvent.

« Duo, est-ce que ses « visions » cessent complètement un jour ? »

Son regard se perdit un moment dans le vague avant qu'il ne revienne se fixer sur moi.

« Je suis Shinigami, commença-t-il avec douceur. J'ai tué, j'ai assassiné, j'ai torturé parfois, je n'en suis pas fier, mais cela fait partie de moi. Je suis un soldat qui s'est battu pour quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important que lui. Je le comprends et je l'accepte, même si cela me fait mal de me voir petit et laid de cette façon. Mais je suis aussi Duo Maxwell, l'homme qui pleure parfois de voir ce qu'il a fait, qui ris quand tout vas mal, parce que sinon il sangloterait et qu'il sait que la vie est bien trop courte et fragile pour la passer en larmes. Je suis un homme qui a sauvé des vies, qui a fait le bien, celui qui a des rêves. »

Haussant les épaules, il but une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de reposer sa tasse.

« Les vies qu'on sauve, reprit-il avec certitude, les gens que l'on soutient, la paix qu'on protége, tout ça donne un sens à ce que nous avons fait et feront. Si le monde dans lequel nous vivons maintenant n'a pas valut la peine que nous nous sommes donné, les sacrifices auxquels nous avons consentis, je me demande bien ce qui pourrait en avoir. Je sais qui je suis, ce que je vaux, et je n'ai pas honte ! finit-il avec une conviction qui me stupéfia. »

Il me sourit doucement.

« Quand tu auras réussit à faire ce même cheminement, alors tu auras commencé à guérir et les souvenirs te laisseront tranquilles. »

Ceux qui disaient que Réléna savait faire des discours plus inspirant que quiconque ne connaissaient pas les discours de Duo.

« Tu as changé, finis-je par constater en l'observant. »

Il avait acquis une force qu'il n'avait pas avant. Il paraissait aussi beaucoup plus calme, plus serein. Ho ! bien sûr il restait toujours l'énergique et survolté Duo qu'on connaissait ! Mais il n'avait plus cet air tourmenté. Autre chose aussi avait changé, mais Duo était un si bon acteur que ce changement était extrêmement subtil : il ne souriait plus autant pour cacher sa souffrance, maintenant il le faisait beaucoup plus souvent pour montrer sa joie.

« Toi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu t'es ouvert aux autres. Beaucoup plus que je n'aurais osé l'espérer quand nous n'étions que des adolescents. Je sais que ça va peut-être te paraître étrange d'entendre ça, mais je suis très fier de toi Heero.»

Étrange ? Non. Je me sentais troublé. Jamais personne ne m'avait signifié que je comptais suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'elle ressente de la fierté à me voir progresser. Venant de la personne dont le jugement me préoccupait le plus, c'était à la fois désarmant et émouvant. J'avais envie de pleurer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Pouvant facilement percevoir à quel point il venait de me bouleverser, Duo repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

« Allons marcher, proposa-t-il. »

C'est tout naturellement que nous avons pris le chemin de ma demeure. En silence cette fois. Comme Trowa l'avait souvent dit, ce n'était pas par ce qu'il disait qu'on apprenait à connaître le vrai Duo. C'était dans ses silences. Aussi cela n'était pas du tout désagréable, en fait je me sentais plus près de lui que jamais auparavant. Pourtant cela faisait près de trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

C'était effrayant et rassurant à la fois de voir que ni le temps ni la distance ne parvenait à amoindrir notre complicité. (Et par la même occasion ce que je ressentais pour lui.)

Une fois à la maison, après avoir de nouveau parlé jusqu'à ne plus savoir quoi dire, nous tombions de fatigue. Et pour cause, il était plus de deux heures du matin.

« Ça t'embête si je couche ici ? »

Surpris, je le dévisageais interdit, tentant de percer le mystère derrière cette demande.

« Wuffeï risque de beaucoup s'inquiéter, fis-je d'un ton neutre. Il doit déjà s'en faire, fis-je en désignant l'heure annoncé par mon horloge murale.»

De plus, je n'étais absolument pas certain de savoir me contrôler s'il restait sous le même toit que moi toute la nuit. Déjà que j'avais eu toute les peine du monde à réfréner mes envies de le toucher, de saisir sa main quand nous marchions, ou de l'embrasser quand il me souriait.

« J'en doute, il est au palais en ce moment. Tu sais que j'ai le chic pour coucher avec des hommes qui ne sont pas libre, souffla-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. »

Se pouvait-il que Wuffeï… ? Non ! Lui si droit et si inflexible au sujet de l'honneur ne… Il ne pouvait pas entretenir une liaison avec un autre !

« Ne tire pas cette tête, il m'a avertit dès le début que son cœur était ailleurs. Ça tombe bien, le mien aussi était loin. »

J'avais beau avoir fait des progrès, je ne comprenais pas encore l'humain à ce point. Déconcerté, je l'observais sans tenter de le cacher, ce qui sembla l'amuser.

« Wuffeï était amoureux d'un autre, et moi de toi. Alors on a décidé de bercer un peu notre solitude en vivant sous le même toit et en couchant ensemble, mais sentimentalement on est plus des… heu… frère. Ouai, présenté comme ça, ça semble un peu trop dégueu. Disons plutôt amis très _proche_. »

Je ne savais plus si je devais pleurer ses années perdu en vain, sauter de joie à l'idée que nous avions alors une chance que ce « nous » re-existe un jour, ou me laisser sombrer dans le gouffre de question qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

Avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, Duo ajouta :

« Je t'avais dit que c'était compliqué.»

oOo

Le lendemain matin fus étrange. Je somnolai dans mon lit, m'extrayant d'un rêve qui me laissait mitigé. Je ne savais plus trop si cela était un songe ou un cauchemar, si la douleur ou le bonheur dominait dans cette étrange expérience onirique.

Me retournant, je sentis un corps chaud se blottir contre moi. Mon premier réflexe fut d'attraper mon arme…

Mais interrompant mon geste a mi-course, je décidais plutôt de me pincer. La légère douleur me confirma que j'étais bel et bien éveillé.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, il était vraiment là ! Ceci expliquait donc cela : je n'avais plus passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis… depuis qu'il était parti.

Il était resté dormir à la maison, dans la chambre d'ami pour commencer. Puis, durant la nuit je l'avais vu s'encadrer dans le chambranle de la porte. Comme nous semblions condamnés à l'insomnie, il était venu s'asseoir sur mon lit quand je m'y étais redressé.

Entamer la discussion que nous eûmes à une heure aussi avancée, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure de nos idées. Il y eut beaucoup d'éclats de voix tournant parfois à la dispute. Mais même si ont doit crier, il faut que certaines choses soit dîtes pour espérer aller de l'avant.

Maintenant que j'y repense, je constate combien nous avons mûrit en trois ans. Autrefois, lui ou moi serait partis en claquant la porte bien avant la fin de notre discussion. Cette fois, tout deux capables de reconnaître nos torts, ce ne fut pas un concours de reproches, mais un vrai dialogue.

À la fin, quand tout avait été dit, je m'étais recouché en soulevant un coin des couvertures à son intention. Après un court moment d'hésitation, il était venu se blottir dans le lit. Puis, conscient de sa présence, j'étais parvenu à trouver le sommeil.

M'assoyant précautionneusement, je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort, trop fort. J'avais l'impression que si je ne le calmais pas, son bruit allait finir par réveiller le bel endormit. Il était si léger d'ailleurs, je sentais une étrange euphorie se répandre dans tout mon corps, courant dans mes veines au même rythme que le souffle du bel endormi dans mon lit.

Combien j'avais regretté ces moments durant les nuits passés à penser à lui.

Je m'absorbais longuement dans sa contemplation, admirant l'ombre délicate de ses cils et la douceur dans ses traits même les plus anguleux. Il avait vieillit, constatais-je presque étonné. De petites rides étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Ho ! Presque rien ! Tout juste de légers plis qui immortalisaient ses sourires. Elles me donnaient l'envie de vérifier si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans mon souvenir. Mais je n'osais le faire, de peur de troubler son sommeil.

C'est le cœur serré que j'observais sa façon inconsciente de chercher ma chaleur, et lorsque mes lèvres frôlèrent sa joue j'étais presque tremblant d'entendre son soupir. Je me sentais privilégié.

Et si effrayé.

Comprenez-moi, ces petits riens de l'existence qu'on ne réalise pas au quotidien, ceux qui nous manquent le plus lorsqu'ils ne subsistent que dans notre mémoire : ces gestes si banals et si précieux, m'étaient accordés une seconde fois. Comment aurais-je pu être autrement que terrifier à l'idée qu'on m'arrache ce bonheur si fragile.

Il existe des moments parfait, des moments d'un tel émerveillement que le temps lui-même suspend son souffle, ne voulant pas bousculer notre quiétude. Ce matin là en faisait partie. Je le vis ouvrir les yeux. La lumière dans son regard éclipsa tous les soleils et son sourire fit manquer un battement à mon cœur trop bruyant. Comment avais-je pu être assez idiot pour laisser filer loin de moi mon univers.

Vous avez déjà eut cette impression que le monde pouvait être simple, où qu'à défaut vous ne vouliez plus réfléchir ? Un sentiment étrange de paix, et d'abandon. Et bien c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressentit quand ses lèvres ont cherché les miennes.

Il était dans mes bras, contre moi après si longtemps. Il avait envie de moi, je pouvais le lire dans son regard, et j'avais envie de lui. Je n'ai pas voulu voir plus loin. Il était adulte, je l'étais aussi. Si après ça il fallait affronter la foudre, soit. Mais qu'on nous laisse ce jour là ! Juste un jour sans prise de tête, sans douleur, sans question. Seulement la certitude de son souffle mélangé aux miens, de son corps appuyé contre le mien. La réalité nous rattraperait bien assez vite.

Alors, quand il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, j'ai dit à ma conscience d'aller se faire foutre et, glissant mes bras autour de sa nuque, je l'ai attiré plus près de moi. Mon cœur s'est emballé. J'étais bien, à ma vraie place, enfin.

Je sentais son pouls qui cognait de plus en plus fort. Son souffle se troubler alors que je répondais à son baiser, et mon corps c'est fait un devoir de dire tout ce que mes mots étaient trop faibles pour exprimer.

Je me figeais un instant, faisant naître une interrogation dans son regard, mais je ne pouvais y répondre : je voulais seulement l'admiré encore un peu. Me gorgé de son image comme un fruit se gorge de soleil. J'avais besoin de le voir, de m'assurer qu'il était bien là. De le faire passer du rêve au réel.

Je le parcouru, effleurant chaque courbe, chaque traits, caressant les plats et les déliés de ses muscles, traçant les contours des nouvelles cicatrices les embrassants comme pour en exorciser le sens. Et il se laissa faire avec patience, ange frissonnant de désir abandonné à mes mains. Qu'il était bien bête ce dieu destin s'il croyait que je lui rendrais un tel cadeau.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres… ou peut-être que ce fut lui, je ne savais plus, je ne voulais plus savoir. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et j'oubliai jusqu'aux derniers scrupules qui aurait pu encore exister.

Mes paumes coulaient sur sa peau chaude, faisant semblant de ne plus savoir par cœur son corps et son plaisir. Nous jouions ensemble à l'innocence, se pressant l'un contre l'autre, oubliant d'être sérieux pour prolonger le plaisir de se dire je t'aime avec les yeux.

Nous avons tout de même finit par quitté le domaine des jeux presque innocent, tremblant de tout notre êtres. ses baisers se faisant plus langoureux, plus impatiens. Nos mains ont cessé d'errer aux hasards alors que les rires laissaient leurs places aux souffles rauques et rapides. Seul nos yeux souriaient encore, ses hanches se pressant contre les miennes avaient dérobé ceux de nos lèvres pour les remplacer par nos gémissements.

Et plus ses mouvements se faisaient appuyés et volontaires, plus ce qui restais de nos vêtements devenait de trop. Son boxer était devenu l'ennemie à abattre pour mes mains crispées de plaisir et il ne résista pas longtemps à mon assaut.

Soulevant les hanches pour l'aider à retirer mon dernier vêtement, j'en profitais pour le repousser doucement contre le matelas. Ses cheveux dont avait glissés l'élastique, s'étaient libérés de la tresse bien ordonnée, et ses cheveux se retrouvèrent répandus autour de lui, comme un halo.

Oui, un ange, c'était exactement ce qu'il était.

Gémissant à l'unisson nous prenions le temps de vraiment nous aimer, cherchant notre plaisir dans celui que nous suscitions chez l'autre. Désir et amour s'était si bien mélangé que je ne savais plus où commençait et finissait l'autre. Parcourant une nouvelle fois son corps de mes mains, cette fois ma bouche les suivis.

Le feu dévorant qui s'était répandu dans tout mon corps avait détruit ma retenue, et je ne crois pas avoir déjà pris autant de plaisir à faire ce que je fis alors. Pour moi cela avait toujours été une marque de soumission que j'avais bien du mal à supporter. Mais en cet instant il n'existait plus ni dominant ni dominé. Juste un acte de plaisir dont j'avais très envie.

Le cri qu'il poussa lorsque ma bouche se referma sur lui m'électrisa. Frissonnant lorsqu'il gémissait, tremblant lorsqu'il appelait mon nom, je cherchais à provoquer ce cri de nouveau. Et si mon désir de lui me faisait maintenant tourner la tête, je prenais tout mon temps pour savourer son plaisir et le mien.

Lorsque, fiévreux, il se mit à gémir et à haleter sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, je guettais la montée de son plaisir, en retirant moi-même bien plus que je n'aurais cru cela possible. Tout son corps était brûlant et un fin filigrane de sueur avait lentement recouvert son corps qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder immobile.

Continuant à caresser son corps d'une main, je repliais l'autre bras en travers de ses hanches afin de l'empêcher de se cambrer alors qu'il effleurait les sommets de la jouissance.

« Heero… je... »

Sa voix étrangement rauque me traversa en douces et insistantes langues de flammes qui manquèrent me faire perdre la tête. Posant une main qui se crispait de plus en plus sur ma tête, il voulut m'avertir qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, mais je n'avais nulle envie qu'il le fasse.

Lorsqu'il se convulsa de plaisir en gémissant mon nom, je crois que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis un telle soif de qui que ce soit. Me redressant en grimaçant à cause du goût amer, je l'oubliais bien vite en contemplant son corps alangui, étendu dans un abandon des plus sensuels.

Avec une félicité sans nom, je me glissais contre lui, troublé de le sentir m'attirer contre lui. Son corps se pressa contre le mien dans un besoin de tendresse qui me séduit bien plus que tous les mots d'amour du monde.

Lui soufflant combien je l'aimais, je le sentis sourire paresseusement dans mon cou.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait longuement, il souleva traîtreusement un genou pour effleurer mon membre plus que dresser.

Couinant, je crispais les doigts un instant contre ses épaules avant de me forcer à les relâcher, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Mais loin de vouloir s'arrêter, il continua doucement son mouvement lent de glissement et je gémissais manquant déchirer les draps.

Il était en train de me faire perdre la tête, et il le savait. Bientôt je m'égarais complètement, n'ayant plus conscience de rien sinon des sensations de plus en plus violente qui me faisaient vibrer.

Je n'ai brièvement repris contact avec la réalité que lorsque j'ai sentis qu'il me repoussait lentement sur le dos. Me chevauchant alors je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il s'empale ainsi sur moi.

Presque asphyxié par la vague d'extase qui me terrassait, je criais son nom en m'accrochant à ses hanches, tentant de ne pas totalement me perdre.

« Tu vas te blesser, parvins-je quand même à grogner. »

Je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir encore assez de bon sens pour le remarquer.

Sentant plus qu'entendant son léger rire, tant le sang me battais au tempes, il se pencha vers moi, mordillant mon oreille, avant d'y glisser en un soupir :

« J'ai l'air d'avoir mal ? »

Se redressant, il reprit un lent mouvement de bas en haut et le monde disparut. Je ne saurais dire ce qui se passa ensuite, juste une ascension constante vers le summum du plaisir qui se termina par une explosion aveuglante, me laissant au bord de l'évanouissement.

oOo

Étendu contre moi dans le lit, il reprenait tranquillement son souffle. Les battements de mon cœur commençaient tout juste à se calmer lorsqu'il se redressa sur un coude pour observer mon visage avec une intensité qui commençait à me rendre perplexe.

« À quoi penses-tu? demandais-je en tendant la main pour la glisser contre sa joue. »

Duo ferma les yeux un instant, venant recouvrir ma paume de la sienne.

« Je pensais, « Et maintenant ? », et aussi « J'ai si peur de lui faire du mal. » et je t'aime. Surtout je t'aime. »

Le poussant à se recoucher contre moi, je passais ensuite doucement mes bras autour de lui.

« Tu penses beaucoup trop, conclus-je. »

Je sentis les vibrations de son rire se répercuter contre mes côtes.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Je souris doucement, oui, je reconnaissais que c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

« Je suis pourtant un homme plein de surprise, me moquais-je. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Trowa aussi le pense. Au juste, tu fais toujours ta lessive le mardi matin ? »

« Ha ! Ha ! Je suis mort de rire. »

Me volant un baiser pour se faire pardonner, il reposa ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule.

« J'étai sérieux, soupira-t-il, quand je t'ai demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de nous maintenant. »

J'hésitais un moment, puis me rappelant ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois que j'avais pris pour acquis qu'il connaissait mes sentiments, je lui fis part de ce que je pensais vraiment.

« Tu sais Duo, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je t'enfermerais dans cette maison pour les millénaires à venir et j'y resterais avec toi. Je t'aime, ça a toujours été le cas, et je ne veux pas que tu retournes en chine, je veux que tu restes avec moi ! Mais je sais que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, surtout avec Wuffeï. »

« Je voudrais rester avec toi… »

« _Mais tu ne le feras pas, songeais-je. »_

oOo

Le mec du dernier chapitre qui traînait près du hangar. Celui qu'Heero soupçonnait d'avoir piégé l'une des voitures de la délégation.

Avoir les outils et l'argent, mais pas la main-d'œuvre.

Alors, alors ? Avez-vous aimez ? On se revoit pour la suite… et dans moins longtemps j'espère !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : moi

Disclaimeur : Bah non, rien à moi !

C'est un adieu ? 5

Comme je m'y étais attendu, Duo était partit avant même que je ne puisse lui dire au revoir. Toutefois, une surprise de taille m'attendait chez moi après le bal de fermeture.

Une autre lettre dans une enveloppe bleu.

J'avais longuement attendu avant de réussir à rassembler le courage qui m'était nécessaire pour l'ouvrir. Et pour être honnête, même après avoir déchirer le rabat, il m'avait fallut plus d'une tentative pour dépasser le premier paragraphe, tant l'appréhension était grande.

J'avais peur d'y lire qu'il voulait couper tout pont, peur d'apprendre qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir. Puis je m'étais raisonné.

J'étais Heero Yui, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ancien terroriste, pilote de Gundam. J'avais enclenché l'autodestruction de mon Wing bien aimé avec moi à l'intérieur sans sourciller et je reculais devant une lettre !

Aussi, quand j'avais enfin dépassé les premières ligne, je n'étais pas du tout près à y trouver ce que je lu alors :

_«Heero, _

_Nous ne nous serons pas croisé après cette journée passée dans tes bras. Je le regrette. J'aurais aimé te serrer dans mes bras avant de repartir. _

_La vie à de drôle de détours. On croit qu'on suit la route sous ses pieds, qu'elle va nous mener en ligne droite jusqu'où l'on veut aller. Puis on découvre qu'on doit prendre des bifurcations, que tout dans la vie ne peut pas fonctionner selon ce qu l'on avait prévu au départ._

_Quelqu'un de très sage m'a dit un jour que les mauvaises routes, ça n'existait pas. Qu'il y avait seulement de mauvais marcheur. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de revenir sur ses pas si c'est pour repartir de l'avant. Que l'important ce n'est pas où l'on va, mais la manière dont on y va. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait voulut dire, certain ne le comprennent jamais. Mais j'ai eu la chance de comprendre moi. _

_Je veux faire les choses bien. _

_Aller de l'avant avec la tête haute sans regarder en arrière, pouvoir supporter mon regard dans un miroir, et… vivre. _

_Je pars, mais c'est pour mieux revenir cette fois ! Je vais rompre avec Wuffeï, à l'heure où tu liras cette lettre ce sera déjà fait. Je ne crois pas que ça l'affecte beaucoup, déjà avant notre départ pour Sank, nous avions abordé la possibilité que je ne reparte pas en Chine avec lui. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Je reviens vite. _

_Duo_

J'avais lu, et relu, cette lettre sans y croire cent fois au moins depuis la fin du Sommet.

Plus particulièrement les deux dernières lignes.

Surtout les deux dernières lignes.

Et maintenant que j'étais à l'aéroport, attendant son vol dans le hall des arrivés, j'avais toujours du mal à y croire.

Pourtant, incapable de m'en défaire, je sentais l'espoir gonflé ma poitrine. Ayant peur d'avoir mal, mais souhaitant si fort.

Et lorsqu'il me sauta au cou, alors que je le cherchais encore du regard, quand je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi, je cru que je rêvais.

Puis il se détacha, s'éloignant légèrement et l'oxygène me manqua. Le ramenant aussitôt contre moi, je dû me rendre à l'évidence.

Il était là.

Mes mains encadrèrent doucement son visage, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je posais doucement mon front contre le siens, fermant les yeux pour ne pas craquer alors que l'émotion nouait ma gorge et menaçait de me submerger.

« Là, souffla-t-il doucement. Ouvre les yeux. Je suis revenu. Hush…everything will be okay, now. Chut, Heero, tout vas bien, je ne partirais plus, plus jamais. »

« Je sais, fis-je d'une voix étranglé, mais je n'arrive pas à… j'ai juste… »

Me souriant doucement, il me serra fort contre lui, tuant le froid qui avait pris place en moi depuis qu'il m'avait quitté. Et pour la première fois en trois ans, si on excluait le jour trop court passé avec lui, c'était la première fois que je me sentais vivre.

« C'est normal, souffla-t-il, j'étais dans un pire état que ça dans l'avion. Viens, partons, nous avons assez perdu de temps. »

Je savais qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du temps passé dans ce hall d'arrivé.

Je saisissais sa main pour aller où il voudrait. Tant que c'était avec lui, je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ce que serait ce « où ». Et quand il m'embrassa juste après avoir franchit la porte, je compris qu'il venait de faire son adieu à notre passé.

oOo

Voilà la fin de « C'est un adieu ? ». Je me suis dit que puisque j'avais commencé par une lettre, la symétrie littéraire pourrait être intéressante. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Quoiqu'il en soit un énorme merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu. Et un autre, trois fois plus gros, à ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, mis dans leur favori ou leur liste d'alerte ! Merci pour tout ! C'est grâce à vous s'il y a une fin à cette fic.


End file.
